Every Moment Counts
by spilledsunset
Summary: Series of drabbles for the ship FenHawke. Inspired by the Pon and Zi collection. Rated T because I am paranoid. SUMMARY: Those little moments were when he'd make her heart melt and he'd make her smile. Then there were those rare moments where she'd make him smile. And both of them knew that every moment counted. Whether good or bad. (Bad summary, sorry ono)


**A/N: If you are reading this, I would just like to say: thank you, dear reader! I hope you enjoy reading this piece of crap! Anyway, these drabbles are based on the Pon and Zi collection that I just find so ADORABLE! I'm stalling aren't I. HAHA! Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and please take time to read and review. Flames are accepted too, but I'd rather that it's in the form of constructive criticism. If you are just going to hate and curse at me, then please leave. I'll respect every comment you have and try to reply to you ASAP! Ty! **

**1.**

**Arrival**

**Rated T **

**Ship: FenrisxHawke**

"_**My favourite place in the world is wherever you happen to be."**_

_**-Pon and Zi by Jeff Thomas**_

Rain droplets landed on her head softly as she sat on the bench outside the estate, hugging her knees as she got wetter and wetter. She didn't seem to care as everyone went into their homes for shelter from the upcoming storm. She didn't care even if people stared at her weirdly from the windows of their warm and cozy homes. "The Champion of Kirkwall, out on the streets." She heard a noblewoman whisper to her husband. "Maybe she's as crazy as we thought." She smiled. She knew she was mentally ill, but she also knew she was _brilliantly mentally ill. _

She didn't care about standings or titles either. She cared for the good of the people, and more importantly, the good of her friends.

In fact, she was waiting for one in particular to come home. A certain white haired elf with bright green eyes, a lanky figure, and a deep, gravelly voice that could bring any woman down to her knees. He was her companion and her lover.

He was none other than Fenris, the ex-Tevinter slave, the elf with a rare smile, the broody bastard; whatever you want to call him. He was the love of her life. They may have went through tons of shit, but they went through it together.

She waited for him even if the rain had escalated to a raging thunderstorm. If anything, it made her feel stronger. Being a spirit and electricity mage, she felt like she had more power during those brief moments. Her coat clung to her and stuck on her arms and sides and created a weird sticky feeling, but did she care?

Yes, you are right reader.

She didn't.

A few minutes passed, and a stout dwarf came out of the house. "Serah Hawke, please come inside. You'll catch a cold!" he shouted, worry creased in his brow. She chuckled madly.

"It's okay, Bodahn. I'll wait as long as I need to!" she shouted back.

"We insist, Serah!" he shouted back. She sighed. This damned dwarf was persistent.

"Fine, but I'll do it for you!" she smiled and proceeded to walk inside.

When she got in, the smell of gingerbread and _comfort_ wafted in through her nostrils. She took a deep breath, her smile never wavering. "Ah. The comfort of home." She said, placing her wet cloak in the nearest laundry basket. She walked inside, and heard a bark from her left. "Oh, Samson. How could I ever forget about you? The world's most trustworthy dog!" He barked happily in reply. "Now, don't get a big head." She scolded teasingly. As she walked up the stairs, Bodahn called from below. "Serah Hawke, the bath is prepared for you, please enjoy." He said politely.

"Thank you Bodahn. Can you please clean the chamberpot while I'm bathing?"

"Erm, yes Serah." He said. "Sandal, you know what to do."

"Peeee!" the dwarven son exclaimed. Bodahn let out a hearty laugh. "Yes, now clean it out." He shooed, and the enchantments maker scuttled up the steps.

Hawke chuckled and closed the door behind her. Now the scent of lavender and camomile filled her nose, and it reminded her of her mother. The thought of her made her feel worse. A clenching pain in her gut and in her heart. She closed her eyes and counted to 10.

She breathed out and stepped in the bathtub, slowly sinking in, and playing with the bubbles in the water. _Where is that damned elf?_ Was the only thought in her mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She stayed in the bath until her hands got wrinkly and the water got cold. She dressed up in her finery, quickly drying her light blonde hair. She put it in a low ponytail, and her bangs showed. Her grey eyes shone bright, and her lips poutier than ever for no reason at all. As she clambered down the steps, she greeted the 2 dwarves in her home once more. "Hello." She said politely, smiling.

"Serah, there's somebody waiting for you in the hallway." He said, a wide grin on his face. She smiled wider. Could it be-?

Running into the hallway, she saw him in all of his glory. His white hair, his beautiful, picturesque tattoos, his bright green eyes. And even that smirk that she hated _so damn much._ "Hawke." He said gently. She didn't think before she acted; she just went and did it. She ran at the elf with full speed, jumping and wrapping her legs around him, capturing his lips in hers. His mouth twitched into a smirk; she could feel it on her lips. He kissed her back with the same passion and ferocity. "I love you so much." She said, and with each word, she placed a kiss on his lips and nibbled his neck. "You look absolutely delicious." He chuckled heartily and set her down on a bench, with the most pouty expression he had ever seen from her. She was beautiful; long slender curves, long thin legs that went on for miles, and a smile that could melt a man's heart.

Yup, he loved her with every fibre of his being. "I missed you so much." He said warmly, wrapping his arms around her in a warm embrace.

"I'm not going to take any long missions anymore. A day without you is excruciating enough as it is." He said. She chuckled.

"Same here."

**A/N: Wew. Will be updating every Friday (Asian time) but Thursday in some countries. :D**


End file.
